Lost Haven
by Cyril-of-the-Ice
Summary: The bombing of Himmel Street told through Liesel's eyes. I had written this a few months ago for school, and this is my first story, so please be nice. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Like I said in the summary, this is my first fanfiction. Please read & review, and I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own "The Book Thief" or any of the characters within the novel. All rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

The reek of ash and smoke flooded my nostrils. Rubble was scattered across the place where I once called home, mostly obstructing my view. I was barely able to see the strange men that walked around the now unfamiliar scene. The blatant truth struck me, but I refused to believe in it; we'd been bombed. Rough hands grasped my arms, helping me out. Everything was silent, including my screams. The strange men attempted to lead me away, but the flame of hope gave me strength, and I broke away. I ran around blindly, for nothing was recognizable. Snowflakes drifted from the dark gray sky and they burned my skin, sending daggers of pain through me. Where's Frau Diller's? I thought, staggering. Where's—? My thoughts were cut off as a man grabbed my arm and started speaking soothingly.

"You're just in shock, my girl. It's just shock; you're going to be fine."

"What's happened?" I managed to ask, my throat burning. "Is this still Himmel Street?" The man sucked in his breath and lowered his eyes.

"Yes. This is Himmel. You got bombed, my girl._ Es tut mir leid, Schatzi_. I'm sorry, darling." Incoherent sounds came out of my mouth as my mind put the pieces together. "We have to get my papa, my mama…" my mouth continued, and then I fell, only to be caught by the strange man. He said something, but I wasn't listening. Instead, I looked at what I head. Blood flowed down my fingers, but I ignored the pain. My eyes were focused on the book. The man lifted me, helping me to my feet and then started leading me somewhere. I smelled burning wood, and that's when I saw an accordion inside a broken case. We were bombed, I thought while turning to the man.

"That's my papa's accordion," I said twice.

"Don't worry, young girl, you're safe; just come a little farther," said the man, seemingly ignoring me. Instead of following him, I diverted my attention to the man that was moving the broken case and I started trailing after him.

"I'll take that if you like—it's my papa's," I spoke while taking it from him. Then, I saw something that made me drop the case. It was Frau Holtzapfel, scissored on the ground.

* * *

Blood roared in my ears as I turned around and followed two men moving a body. A cough escaped from my throat when I saw the rest of the corpses. The stench of death was very heavy, and then I heard something about a body in pieces in a maple tree. I want to the tree, and despair started devouring me. No, it couldn't be, not Rudy. "Rudy?" I mouthed, running towards him and falling down in the process. The book slipped out of my hands, and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Rudy, wake up…" I sobbed while shaking him. "Wake up, Rudy. Rudy, please!" Tears slipped down my face and my sight started to blur. "Rudy, please, wake up, Goddamn it, wake up, I love you," I admitted, my eyes beginning to burn due to the lethal components in the air, such as ash. "Come on, Rudy, come on, Jesse Owens, don't you know I love you, wake up, wake up, wake up! Come on, Jesse Owens—!" Memories flooded through my head, Rudy being reprimanded, Rudy stealing food with Arthur Burg, Rudy getting my book out of the icy river, Rudy… I buried my head into his chest, holding him tightly before gently settling him down onto the ground. "God, Rudy…" I trailed off, and then placed my lips on his. It was a while before I separated from him, placing my shaking fingers on his mouth. I leaned in again, only to have my face collide with the ground. I pushed myself to my feet, unable to say goodbye. The surrounding landscape was dismal enough.

I looked around, my eyes absorbing everything. Then, my eyes rested on two very familiar looking faces. "They're not moving," I said twice, hoping for my mama and my papa to move, but they didn't. I slowly walked to Mama and Papa, and I sat down between them, taking Mama's hand in mine. "Remember when I came here…" I started speaking of my arrival, the tears ready to fall again. "Did you know I saw you with Papa's accordion?" I suddenly said, my grip tightening on her hand. "I came and watched you and you were beautiful. Goddamn it, you were so beautiful, Mama." I began to rock back and forth, a shrill yet quiet noise escaping from my mouth. I managed to turn around and I looked at my papa, studying his face while remembering everything he has done, such as teaching me how to roll a cigarette, teaching me how to read, telling me to keep reading in the bomb shelter… I turned around and looked up at the strange man that stood close to me. "Please, my papa's accordion. Could you get it for me?" I asked, and a few minutes later, another member, this one older, brought the case to me. I opened it, removing the wounded instrument and laying it next to Papa's body. "Here, Papa." My emotions soon got the better of me, and I lifted him up and hugged him, weeping on his shoulder. Goodbye Papa, you saved me. You taught me to read. No one can play like you. I'll never drink champagne. No one can play like you, I thought, waning to stay in Papa's cold embrace. I kissed his shoulder and placed him down. Tears continued to fall down as the men helped me to my feet. I then was led away from the place I once knew has Himmel Street; my home.


End file.
